Always My Captain
by Until You Hate Me
Summary: Mika has come across obstacles on his way back to meet his brother but its finally over. They are reunited and on the way to adventure! However, are those obstacles truly dealt with? Mika's going to have to learn the importance of family and crew before he loses both forever. Rewrite of Oh Captain My Captain. Enjoy. Eventual OMC/Sanji. Deal with it bruh
1. Prologue

**A/N: I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD! lol, actually, I fell off the face of the earth to bring you this, a rewritten version of Oh Captain, My Captain. I felt that changes needed to be made and things elaborated so I changed a lot of things. Rogue is now Mika and there is actually a plot. Canon events will be less descriptive because I have a problem writing those, but they will happen to a point. There will be canon divergance later on. Updates will be staggered because I am a stressed high school senior and I'm also planning on an oc story for Fullmetal Alchemist at the moment.**

 **As always, comments, questions, and concerns are apprectiated and I will attempt to make the story better per suggextions but for now, I have this and the first two chapters written. So enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer for entire story: If you think I, a struggling student, managed to write One Piece and then produce this piece of crap, you need your eyes checked.**

Prologue

He was eight when they left their home island in the South Blue. Mika said goodbye to the island, tears galore. Before their mom had succumbed to the disease, she had contacted an old friend. The message had been delayed by weather, so by the time the friend got there, she was long gone. Of course, Mika didn't really understand most of what was going on. He was only eight after all.

Mac had been at his side for the entire trip, hardly ever dropping his hand. Or was it that Mika's grip was too tight? He didn't know. Before they'd left the island, they had a mini wake with the three of them; Mika, Mac, and the old friend. They'd had her body cremated, at least that's how Mac explained it. Mika didn't know what that meant but Mac had stopped him before getting on the ship with a silver locket.

The locket was sealed, Mac had said. It will never open. He made Mika promise never to lose it. It was his last connection to his mother beside his brother. As long as he wore it, she'd be with him. The necklace was long on him, stopping just above his belly. Mac said he'd grow into it.

The trip was a long one. On their way to the East Blue, they stopped five times. On one stop, they had rescued an old man and a boy Mika's age. The two had been on a rock and looked starved. Mika didn't talk to the boy much, didn't even learn his name. The boy, however, talked a lot. He talked about something called the All Blue, and a restaurant that the old man and he'd run. Once, he asked about Mika and what he was doing on the ship. Mac had answered, telling him about the disease and their mother.

They dropped the boy and the old man off at an island and then continued on. They bypassed a lot of islands after that. Soon, they arrived on Dawn Island, docking at Fusha Village. The two were brought up to a mountain, where Mac revealed that he wasn't staying. Mac was going to live with the old friend and Mika was going to stay here. Mika didn't say anything. He sat quietly as the old friend talked to a bandit. He kept sitting as Mac said goodbye and reminded him to wear the necklace at all times. Mika was still sitting when the sun had gone and so had his brother. He kept sitting, waiting for himself to finally wake up. No one talked to him. Until someone did.

" _Shishishi, you're quiet. Wanna join my crew?"_


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion!

Rae D. Mary lived for adventure. As soon as she was old enough, she had set sail to explore the high seas. She became a highly respected trader amongst all four Blues. Her long blue hair and silver eyes were easily recognized by her many customers. After nine years of this, Mary hungered for more. So, at only twenty-six, she set for the Grand Line. However, she was delayed by the company of a man, who was as recognizable as her at the time. Together, they had a son and she was content with trading between the four seas alone with her son and lover. However, two years later, her second son was born and there were complications. At her lover's pleading, she settled down on her home island in the South Blue. And, though she loved her boys so much, she longed for the dangers and excitement of the endless seas.

Rae D. Mika lived for adventure. Much like his mother, he wanted to sail the open seas to make her proud. His seal locket was, at times, the only thing he had other than the clothes on his back. Mac had given it to him, confidant that the younger would achieve their mother's dream to travel to the end of the grand line. There, Mary would finally be at peace, the locket of her ashes would be buried on the last island. This, and this alone, is what drives Mika to live no matter what obstacles that come his way.

His pale hand tipped his grey fedora to cover his face the best he could, light blue eyes following the marines that were running past. His lips quirked into a smirk, turning casually to walk away. His exit was halted by the collision of a firm chest. He squeaked, falling back only to be caught by the person he'd run into. However, his hat was not saved and his fedora fell to the ground, revealing sapphire deep blue hair in a bun.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." The man, a suited blonde man with a curly brow, apologized. Still in the man's arms, with the man bent forward and Mika leaning back, he inwardly blushed.

"No problem." Mika said instead. "I have no complaints."

The words were punctuated by a teasing look. To be fair, the man was quite hot. Mika shook it off, heaving himself upright with the man's help. He picked up his hat with a quick movement, replacing it over the bun and effectively hiding his hair.

"It was nice running into you, but I have to go." Mika said, smirking at the blonde before slipping out.

He made his way through the crowds in the streets, the blonde man leaving his mind for the time being. The marines were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. To be honest, Mika wasn't sure why, not that he cared. He was just passing through. He was a man on a schedule. He hadn't meant to lose so much time on the grand line, or even to make it to the dangerous strip of sea. Hopefully his brother wouldn't mind if it wasn't his choice.

Mika felt a whisper pass his ear and his smirk returned. A gust of wind flew past him, carrying a discarded newspaper. He snatched it out of the air, not even pausing in his walk. Well, it looks like plans have changed, Mika thought as his eyes scanned the page. He folded the paper before storing it in his jacket and changed course, heading to the desert.

The trip was undisturbed, his confidant walk somewhat drawing curious stares. His trench coat billowed from the desert wind as well as his loose white shirt. Light brown trousers that matched his coat were worn well with dark boots. What the owners of the curious glances didn't know was the arsenal of weapons hidden throughout his being. The only one that was in the open was a simple katana that hung on his waist with a black and pale yellow handle. His shoulders and the carefree way he lightly held the sword handle made it clear that he wasn't one to be messed with.

The open desert was something Mika missed from the South Blue. Though he was born on a small, forest filled island, the heat here on this island was almost identical to that of his home island. He breathed in the dry air with a smile. Another gust of wind made his hair, slightly loose from the bun after the fall earlier, near his ear rustle softly. He better hurry before his brother leaves without him.

A ship was leaving the river, it's flag swaying in wind declaring it to be a pirate ship. Marines were on their way to stop them, but the pirates on board could care less, their arms raised to show a black X on their forearms even with their backs turned. They were leaving Alabasta and her princess, but not without a goodbye worthy of them. The red headed navigator was heartbroken, but she wasn't the only one. They'd all gotten to know the princess very well and most of them had wanted her to come along. Instead they had to leave her behind, gaining a different new recruit by the pseudonym Miss All-Sunday, or better yet Robin, their previous enemy. They drew further away, the princess disappearing amongst the endless sand of the desert. Their arms fell in silence, mourning the loss of a potential crewmember.

"That was quite heart warming. Surprised that you're not busting your eyes out crying though, Lulu, you were always the more sensitive one." An unfamiliar voice startled the crew into defencive stances.

Mika smirked at their reactions, proud that he managed to sneak up on them. He was crouched on the railing they had their backs to, his knees bent and arms resting casually on top. His coat billowed in the wind, creating quite the impressive picture. Too bad that was ruined by an excited cry.

"Mika!" Two fleshy bits grabbed the railing on either side of him, and before he had proper time to panic, a body quickly followed.

Mika's breath got knocked out of him by the impact of the rubbery captain and the two went flying. For a moment, there was just oppressive darkness and cold. His body went limp and he began to sink.

He came to back on the ship and in the arms of a vaguely familiar man. Mika, whose mind was still foggy from the effects of the ocean, recognized the blond hair and curly brow, and smiled.

"We need to stop meeting like this." Mika said, voice slightly raspy from inhaling water. The blond went red, retracting his arms like Mika was on fire. Mika groaned as his body hit the ground. Only to be covered by an equally soaked body in a hug.

"Shishishishi, sorry Mika." Luffy apologized with a grin that melted Mika's heart.

"It's ok Lulu," Mika said, hugging back just as hard.

"Lulu?" He heard someone mutter.

"Luffy, who's this?" A redheaded female asked. Mika let go of Luffy and turned so he was staring at them while sitting with his legs crossed.

"I'm Luffy's brother." Mika said, reaching up to tilt his hat like he always does only to hit air. His eyebrows went up. "Where's my hat?"

"Brother?" A long nosed teen shrieked. "Another one?"

"Here." The blond man that Mika loved to tease handed him the familiar grey fedora. Mika grinned, tossing the hat up. It spun a few times and fell perfectly on his head, now bone dry.

"Thanks." Mika said, tilting his hat. "I'm assuming you met one of the other ones? Gramps tends to pick up strays a lot."

"One of...the other...ones…" Long nose went pale and the red headed pinched her nose with her fingers, sighing in frustration.

"Just how many are there?" She asked, voice tight. Luffy laughed, hanging on Mika.

"Five, including me and Lulu." Mika deadpanned. "So which did you meet?"

"Five…" Long nose looked dead just about now and Mika stared at him in confusion. "Are you all ridiculously strong?"

"Well, no, I'm pretty weak." Mika shrugged, a guilty look on his face. "And Luffy isn't as strong as the others, we both never won a fight against them."

Instead of reassuring the scared looking long nosed kid, it only made it worse and even the other crew members looked scared. Mika tilted his head to the side in confusion, wondering what was wrong.

"A family of monsters, how is the world still in one piece?" Long nose muttered. Mika flinched at the word and shook his head.

"We met Ace, by the way." A green haired man said. He was leaning against the mast, soaking wet. He must've helped the blonde rescue the brothers.

"Makes sense. You wouldn't be sailing if it were Mac." Mika nodded. "Anyway, who are all of you?"

"They're my crew, Mika!" Luffy said, his face lighting up even more. "Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Usopp, and Robin!"

"Thanks, Lu." Mika chuckled slightly, looking over the crew.

"I'm Nami, the navigator. Long nose is Usopp our sharp shooter and resident liar." Long nose shouted at the red head's description.

"I'm Chopper, the doctor." A little reindeer, who'd been hiding - or trying to hide - behind the green haired man, came forward.

"I'm Sanji, the cook, and mosshead over there is -"

"Roronoa Zoro, Pirate hunter." Mika interrupted the blond, smirking. "You sure do find the strangest people, Lulu."

"Shishishishi." Luffy just laughed.

"Where's the last? Robin, I believe?" Mika asked. A familiar brunette stood up from a lounge chair and Mika jumped up, drawing his sword.

"Hello, again, Mister Jack of All Trades." She said, a calm smile playing on her lips.

"Nico Robin. Here to betray me again? Or just my little brother." Mika growled, his previous pleasant demeanor now lost as he glared hatefully at her. He ignored the rest of the crew, who were watching in confusion.

"You know as well as I that your capture was not my fault." Robin said, still infuriatingly calm.

"Don't kid yourself." Mika said. "It was your words to that little group of yours that sent them. There's no other way they'd know me, I don't have a bounty yet."

"Mika?" Luffy asked, confused.

"What happened?" Nami asked.

"Your new crew member found me nine months ago in Logue Town. I was about to turn around and return to Luffy on Dawn Island when we met. She gained my trust and got me to talk about my grandfather. It was all fine until she heard my name." Mika started, not loosening his grip on his sword.

"Rae D. Mika. You were getting your name out there, whether you realized it or not. Your friends made quite an impression on Crocodile." Robin said. Mika jerked in surprise, his grip turning white.

"They told me about that. Apparently a D is dangerous competition, even if I don't want to be Pirate King." Mika scoffed. "Dangerous enough to send Pirate Hunters and slave traders after someone without a bounty."

"What do you mean?"

"My middle name is D, so is Luffy's, Ace's and Mac's. It's hereditary apparently. My mom never got the chance to explain before she died. She was also a D. I have no fucking idea what it means, but every D in history was considered an enemy of the World Government. Gol D. Roger for example." Mika explained. "So she, the faithful servant, told Crocodile."

"It was the only way to keep his trust. How did you escape, by the way?" Robin asked. Mika twitched at the calm tone.

"Why, so you can have the necessary precautions, you demonic bitch?" Mika spat.

"Mika." Luffy's voice was a not unfamiliar, just uncommon, tone of seriousness. Mika grit his teeth, understanding without anymore words Luffy's stare.

"Of course you'd pick one of Gramps worst traits to have." Mika muttered. His sword was a blur as he put it away, the slash of wind on the edge of a threat. "Just don't expect me to be able to be alone with her."

Luffy nodded then grinned, breaking Mika's dangerous mood. The bluenette smiled.

"So, wh'what can you do, Mika?" Usopp asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm a Jack of All Trades, I do a little of everything. I'm not the best, you know, but I am more than an ametuer." Mika said, still a little stiff.

 **A/N: still working on the end of my chapters. Anyways, I thought that the blind acceptance for all crew members didn't sit right, so I created problems with Mika and Robin for a bit more realism.**


	3. Chapter 2: Problems on Water 7!

A month later and Mika was no where near ready to trust Robin. He, for the most part, elected to ignore her. Instead, he got to know the rest of the crew. On their way to Water 7, Mika joked and trained with most of the crew. Usopp was pretty easy to get along with after he got over his fear. They bonded over inventions and repairing the Going Merry. Chopper loved to watch Mika train with Zoro and Luffy, separately. Zoro, of course, was a better swordsman, but Luffy and Mika were more evenly matched. Luffy won more than he lost, though. The Jack had fun teasing Sanji at every turn, finding the ruby flush delightful on the blonde. Though, he knew that it would never go anywhere with the ladies-man chef. Nami was also easy to get along with despite her greedy aura.

When they arrived at Water 7, they split up into groups. Mika elected to go alone to explore the shipwright's heaven and left his coat behind with the promise to stay out of trouble. He walked along the sidewalks, looking around in interest. It really was a beautiful island, even for someone who hated water. Everyone seemed kind and accepting. The lack of marines around was also a plus.

Mika tipped his hat a passerby, who smiled in return, before turning the corner. A whisper of wind came too late, a rough hand covering his mouth with a fragrant cloth. He was caught in surprise, his guard was down because of the calm atmosphere. Mika began to fight back, but a hot chuckle in his ear stopped that with a fist in his stomach. Air left his lungs and he gasped involuntarily, the fumes from the cloth invading his mouth and leaving a salty aftertaste. His vision began to blur and Mika panicked.

The wind around him started to blow furiously, slowly fading with his consciousness. The last thought Mika had before everything went black was _not again._

Mika came to slowly, his head aching something awful. His memories came slower and he jerked up in surprise, hissing as vertigo hit. There was a clanging noise and his upward movement was restricted. A look down confirmed what he thought. Seastone cuffs, how wonderful. Mika made a face at them and tugged at them without enthusiasm. He knew it was useless. Mika sighed and looked around to gather his senses.

He was in a narrow yet long room with crates piled everywhere. A storage room likely. His restraints seemed to be rushed and if he wasn't weak from the stone, he'd be able to get out easily. As it was, Mika was too weak for much. There were windows at the top of the walls but from this placement, Mika couldn't even tell what time of day it was. They'd taken his coat and with that, most of his weapons. However, experience has taught him to be prepared for that, so he had quite a few scattered on his person. Mika reached first for his lockpick in his boot, but frowned as he found it missing.

His eyes widened and he patted himself down the best he could. Panic and confusion lit an settling fire in his chest as he realized that even his miniature knife in his hair piece was gone. And so was his hat. Very few knew where he hid his weapons. Luffy and his other brothers weren't even privy to the location of his emergency weapons. The only ways someone would know was if they were there when he captured before or they'd either seen him dress or undress. Mika felt almost violated that someone knew that information but it posed a larger problem. If someone knew him that well and were against him, he was in big trouble.

The door slammed open and Mika flinched. He cursed his jumpiness and turned to glare at the newcomer only to frown. The familiar figure of the Straw hat chef stood in the doorway, looking just as confused as he. Sanji looked a little battle worn and was hissing his coat. The blonde raised a curly brow.

"Well, that's where you've been." He deadpanned. Mika let a grin overtake his features.

"My hero!" Mika yelled, cheerfully. He moved to get up but let out a small yip as he was restricted and fell back on his ass. "Oh, right.."

Sanji sighed and walked over and yanked the chain from its weak ring on the floor. "How'd you get captured, stupid jack?"

"Dunno." The cheerful smile started to fall as he remembered with unease. He shook it off; that's a problem for later. "Where am I, by the way?"

"Seatrain to Ennis Lobby. I was here to rescue Robin."

Scratch that, it's a problem for now. Mika's expression hardened. Robin had ample opportunity to see him arm himself. She also knew of the last time, was she told where his weapons were.

"They're taking her to kill her, we think. CP-9 or whatever has her on this train." Sanji continued, examining Mika's bonds. "I suppose it has something to do with something that happened when she was a kid, but we don't care. We just need to save her. Anyway, looks like we'll have to find the keys for these.

CMC CMC CMC CMC CMC

The Going Merry saved them, in the end. Mika was useless in the fight for Robin, that is, until he found the keys to his shackles. By then, the rest of the crew had finished with CP-9 and all that was left was Luffy's battle with Lucci. Then, they had jumped to what felt like Mika's impending doom to the sea, only to land in the Merry. Mika spotted his hat next to the mast and walked over to it. Around him, the crew were talking excitedly about the near escape. Mika ignored it, flipping his trusty hat onto his head. He stood them, thoughts burning in his mind and anger building.

"Mika?" Chopper's confused voice broke through the chatter and everyone went quiet. Mika dropped his hand from his hat and lifted his head, his other hand twitching into a fist.

"How did they know the exact placement of all of my weapons?" Mika's voice shook with barely controlled anger. Silence answered his inquiry and Mika turned to face the crew, his cheerful face hardened. Robin stood in the middle of the crew next to Sanji and Luffy.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"No one could possibly know the exact placement of every single one of my weapons aside from my old captors and very few who would never betray me. So I ask again, _Nico Robin,_ how did they know?"

"Now hold on, why would Robin tell anyone where your stash is? How do you know the others didn't tell?" Sanji came immediately to Robin's defence, making Mika bristle in anger. Not at Sanji, but Robin's perfect facade.

"They're either dead, or one of my brothers." Mika snapped. "She betrayed me once, how do I know she didn't do it again?"

"I swear to you, Mister Jack," Robin interrupted, calm as ever, "That I told no one. However, I heard, in my capture, someone conspiring with CP-9."

"Oh, right," Franky said, his loud voice attracting everyone's attention instantly. "I remember now. This one guy was talking about you, bro. Didn't catch his name, but he said how he wouldn't let you escape a second time or something like that."

CMC CMC CMC CMC CMC

"I'm in trouble, Gramps." Mika said, face stern as he watched his brother fight. The old marine next to him grunted in acknowledgement. "Do you know where I was for the last year?"

"I heard through a grape vine, but it was too late for me to do anything by the time I heard." Gramps said, nodding.

"It's possible that I am not yet done with that person yet." Mika continued. "He tried to take me back but I managed to be rescued by a crewmate. However, I fear I am a risk to Luffy. This man knows most everything about me."

"You know Luffy won't take that as an excuse." Gramps said, looking at him with a raised brow. "So, what are you planning?"

"Nothing concrete as of yet. I just wanted to warn you, I may have to disappear soon. I'd rather none of my brothers get caught up in this. It's my fight." Mika said. He turned to walk away but paused. "I hope you don't plan to tell them of this? I'd like you to stay out of it too."

"Can't promise anything, brat." Gramps said, an amused tilt in his voice. "You better put an end to this problem before your brothers find out."

"I will." Mika said. And that was the end of it. Mika walked away, heading straight for their rooms.

He had plans to make.

 **A/N: Would you look at that, a semblance of a plot for the most of the story. That's what I felt was missing from my story the first time around, but I'm fixing it now.**

 **Next time on Always My Captain: Lulu and Mika as kids! We goin back to the past to explore their meeting a bit more!**


	4. Interlude: Join my crew!

_**Last time:**_

" _Shishishi, you're quiet. Wanna join my crew?"_

 **Now:**

"Idiot! You can't ask everyone you come across if they want to be in your crew!" A black haired, freckled boy snapped, punctuating with a slap at the back of the previous speaker's head. The younger boy, who also had black hair, pouted and rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you alright?" A blonde with curly hair asked, crouching in front of Mika to peer at him curiously. "You've been sitting here for a while."

Mika didn't answer, only frowned at the strange new trio. The blonde and the freckled boy looked to be older than Mika while the other black haired boy seemed younger. They all had various bandages all over and raggedy clothes. When Mika looked at the freckled boy, the other had an intimidating glare on his face. The blunette squeaked and ducked his head into his folded arms that rested on his folded legs.

"Ace, be nice!" He heard the blonde reprimand. Then, to Mika, he said in a softer tone, "Where's your family?"

"Mac is gone with momma's old fwiend. He told me to wait here until I'm oldew." Mika said quietly, lifting his head a little. The freckled boy snickered only to have the blonde glare at him.

"What about your parents?" He asked. Mika remembered and his eyes filled with tears again.

"Mo-momma is gone." He said, sniffling. He reached and clutched at the locket around his neck. "But Mac said she's with me. Daddy is in Paradise."

"Ok then." The blonde frowned.

"You didn't answer my question!" The younger boy said, suddenly, startling Mika. He pouted at him. "Join my crew!"

"Why?" Mika asked, before the freckled boy could hit the younger boy again.

"Because! I need a crew if I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" The boy said, loudly. "Can you fight?"

"I dunno, I nevew did." Mika said, scrunching up again.

"Then we can teach you and you'll be on my crew!"

 **A/N: Extremely short, I know. These short, flashback chapters are meant as an interlude and just a look to how they became close. I thought this would be better than writing a story of them as kids and it would fit better in the story? Idk**


	5. Chapter 3: Blast From the Past!

Mika was hanging from the crow's nest, his legs the only things keeping him from falling. They were on their way to Sabaody already and he was slightly excited. That place didn't have many good memories attached but he was going with his brother. Mika's hair was hanging loose, his hat in the actual crows nest. He didn't let his hair out often, preferring it to be in a bun or ponytail. It was a relief to feel his blue hair flow in the wind. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

"You're going to fall one of these days!" Mika opened his eyes and grinned down at Sanji. The chef was leaning against the railing of the ship, a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"You'd catch me." Mika called back, unconcerned. "You have a habit of doing that."

"Tch." Sanji rolled his eyes and flicked his cigarette. Mika loved to tease the womanizing chef, mainly for the reactions from both him and the rest of the crew. Luffy thought it was hilarious which prompted the jack into doing it more.

The ship lurched suddenly as if impacting something and Mika squeaked in surprise as his hold came loose. He fell from his spot only to drop into Sanji's arms. Sanji adjusted his grip and stood up. Mika looked up at the chef to tease him but stop at seeing his expression. Sanji's teeth bit into his cigarette as he glared forward. Following his gaze, Mika's eyebrows raised in surprise. A familiar man stood on the railing, his short, dark blue-black hair ruffling in the wind as his grey eyes narrowed at the pair.

"Mac?" Mika yelped. He jumping out of Sanji's arms. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What have you gotten yourself into this time, Rae D. Mikalysia?" Mac demanded, ignoring Mika's question. Mika winced; his full name, Mac must be pissed. "I leave you for three years only to find out that you've become an enemy of the World Government! Seriously, can't you just chill for once?"

"And where have you been?" Mika snapped back. His expression of pleasant surprise dropped into one of anger. "Three years? Why did you drop off the face of the earth for so long? Didn't it cross your mind that we'd miss you or even need your help, Mister Commander?"

"What's going on? What was that?" Nami shouted. Mika vaguely noticed her and most of the crew come out to the deck.

"Mac!" Luffy cried, happily.

"Luffy, stop." Mika shouted, not taking his gaze off of Mac. "Not now."

"Who are you to order him? From what I've heard he's the captain here." Mac said. "You had your chance to be captain when you and your group of thugs attacked the Tenryubito a few months ago."

"Don't talk about them like that, you have no idea what the real story is! Your superiors are feeding you a load of bullshit." Mika said, taking a step forward. Mac barked out a humorless laugh, jumping down from the railing.

"What, are you mad I insulted your boyfriend?" He mocked. Mika faltered.

"You know Dain and I aren't like that." Mika said. "Grow up, Mac. Are you going to insult Mother as well with your juvenile insults?"

"No, I'm not the one insulting Mother. You, being a pirate, are." Mac's smirk fell, his eyes narrowing again. "Where's her necklace, Mikalysia? Did you sell it like the lowlife you are?"

A cold rush of anger flashed through Mika and there was a small "snk" sound as his thumb flicked his sword out of it's scabbard.

"Don't even try it. We both know who'd win that fight." Mac sneered.

"Stop it!" Luffy shouted, jumping in between them both. The poor boy looked so confused as he looked between them both. His brow furrowed more as he looked at MIka. "Mika's necklace is missing?"

"It's nothing, Lu. It's my problem and I'll deal with it, _alone_." Mika said stiffly. Luffy looked conflicted.

"Get out of the way, Luffy. Mikalysia is coming home whether either of you like it or not." Mac said. "You maybe too late to be redeemed, but Mikalysia isn't."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, fucking nutjob." Mika snapped. "Go back to your marines and leave us like you always do."

Mika turned to leave only to stop when Mac shouted at him. "I will not let you become an enemy of the government!"

"You'll have to kill me before I leave the Strawhats willingly." Mika said, calmly. He turned completely to continue and passed the confused crew. They let him pass, moving out of his way as he walked to cabin.

AMCAMCAMCAMC

Sanji bristled at the familiar tone and biting attitude of this strange man - _Mac_ , that's what Mika called him. His cigarette was clenched, forgotten, in his teeth as he glared at Mac. Whatever Mac meant by those words and scathing remarks, it had hit too close to home with their resident Jack of Trades. Enough for him to order Luffy, his beloved little brother, around like he had.

"I don't know who you are, but you have no business on this ship." Sanji found himself saying, rather rudely at that. The strange man raised a threatening eyebrow.

"I have every business to be here, these are my brothers. It is you who-"

"If you truly were their brothers, you would not talk to them like you have. Leave now, you've already upset enough people." Sanji continued, ignoring him. Mac growled, stepping forward with his hand on his sword hilt. Sanji matched his threatening pose with one of his own.

"Go away, Mac." Luffy said, his voice still slightly confused. But even he understood that his brother had been hurt by his other brother.

"Luffy-"

"No, Mac." Luffy said, his voice becoming that Pirate Captain stern tone that they rarely see.

AMCAMCAMCAMC

" _I'm gonna become a piwate, bwothew!" Eight year old Mika cried, his face splitting with a wide grin as he danced excitedly around Mac. His mouth had hardly stopped moving since his brother had arrived._

" _What?" Mac froze, looking down at his brother. Panic lit in his eyes just enough for Mika to notice. "Mika, no, promise me you won't become a pirate!"_

" _Why?" Mika asked, his head tilting to the side in confusion. Mac bent down to his level, seriously._

" _Mother hated pirates, it's the whole reason she died." He said sternly._

" _No, she died because she was sick!" Mika protested._

" _If it weren't for that pirate, she wouldn't have been on that island. He caused her death, he's the reason she was able to get that sickness." Mac said._

" _Who?"_

" _Our father."_

 **A/N: DUNDUNDUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Lol, I might be bringing their father in earlier than I thought I would but meh. Anyways, let me know what you thought!**


	6. Chapter 4: Mika's Devil Fruit!

Only Luffy. That's all Mika could think. Only Luffy would meet a skeleton of all things and ask if he poops. Mika stood there, pinching the bridge of his nose. The skeleton, Brook, was taking Luffy's strangeness in stride and it was going well. It was strange to see a skeleton eat, but who was Mika to complain. He had those three bottomless pits as brothers (mindfully ignoring how much he eats when Sanji has enough vegetarian food). Even Roland was a monster at the table.

* * *

"A beautiful lady swordsman brought meat and a teddy bear!"

Mika jumped up with grabby hands, clutching the closest cute thing. That just so happened to be Luffy.

"Ehh?" Mika drawled, eyes half closed and still waking up. He didn't let go of Luffy even as he complained. "This ain't a teddy bear."

"That's what you worry about?" Usopp deadpanned. Mika just made a noncommittal noise and cuddled Luffy closer. The younger brother made no complaints, going about normally. He was used to Mika's clinginess. When they were little, Mika tended to just cling onto Luffy and glare at the others. Soon, Ace and Sabo were caught in the fray, but otherwise Luffy was the main victim. The others were used to it now, having found the two either napping together or Mika reading to Lu with the younger cuddled on his side.

"I'm a what?" Mika woke up more as someone mentioned where his shadow went to.

"A man-bear hybrid."

"Cool."

* * *

"Wind!" Mika said, bracing himself on the edge of the cement top floor that was crumbling down. His companions looked at him oddly as he got in position. "Please be in a helpful mood!"

He jumped off, eliciting shouts from Nami. A whisper passed by his ear and the unusual sensation of something catching him almost caught him off guard. He hadn't actually expected a response, but rolled with it. His arm shot out, sending a barrage of his special knives toward his opponent. His aim was true and Mika let out a victory laugh as the zombie creature fell.

Then, he slipped.

* * *

"Yo, Mika." Zoro said from his pallet, ignoring the partying around them. Mika rolled his head to look over at the swordsman. "You okay? That was a nasty fall."

"It's nothin'." Mika brushed off, though not daring to move. His ribs were bandaged heavily and he was under strict orders of bed rest. "She was feeling a bit testy from me ignoring her, but she'd never really hurt me."

"Who's she, and how did you do that anyway?" Zoro asked.

"The wind." Mika answered with a smirk. "I ate the spirit-spirit fruit, I see and communicate with all spirits. The spirit of elements and animals."

Spirits don't really hold a form often. When they did, it was hard for Mika to determine which were human and which were spirits. Most of the time, they wore masks of some kind like youkai, but their masks could be quite deceiving. Wind took the form of a woman with a full mask covering most of her face save for her mouth and below. Her - well, he says her, but spirits of elements were generally genderless - hair was blonde and long, always waving in the wind, even when there was none. She wore a loose, light blue dress that came to her knees. Mika had looked for the spirit of the Sunny everywhere, but it must be hiding from him.

Mika made a habit of meeting with the spirit, or spirits, of the islands they visited. It was a large part of why he disappears when he comes to an island. The island spirits varied in their attitudes toward him, but he found it helped if he talked with them as soon as possible. The likelihood of them helping him if there was a fight was increased by the effort. He sees the water spirit often, but he - the spirit took the form of a petulant young boy - ignored Mika, or glared at him. Mika found it adorable and often fell into the water, trying to talk to him.

There were other spirits, spirits of animals for one. There was one for each species, and they took the form of half human when he talked to them. Mika couldn't talk to animals, but he could talk to their Spirit. Like other spirits, Mika didn't get on well with some. The Squirrel spirit for one was terrifying to the Jack. He did get along with the spirits of most birds and cat like animals. He'd never seen a fish spirit, but hoped to one day.

 **A/N: here's just a little filler to explain his devil fruit. the next chapter is the start of some action, muhahahahaha**


	7. Chapter 5: A Letter From an Adversary!

Mika's gaze was hardened as he stared at the letter, the ruthless taunt, with pure fury. The paper in his white-knuckled grip looked about to tear. He let out a full bodied sighand loosened his grip, running his other hand through his hair. He didn't expect that man to contact him so soon, or so undramatic. The last attempt had been so obvious and so straightforward. It appears that he was learning that that wasn't the way to get at Mika. Mika folded the paper carefully and tucked it back into the envelope. He hadn't been expecting this kind of attack from him, but nevertheless, Mika had to act.

"Mika?"

"I have to leave." Mika stated, unsurprised by the other's entrance. The candlelight flickered. "Not now, but soon."

"Why?"

"Because this is my fight and I can no longer avoid it. People are in danger and it's my fault. You can't help me with this one."

"You know I can always help you! Ace, Sabo, even Mac would drop everything to help!"

"Luffy!" Mac's voice rose and he sighed, closing his eyes. He stood up and put his ever infamous hat back on his head. "Remember those bandits from when we were younger? Just like then, this is something that I must do alone."

"And just like then, you know I won't take that for an answer." Luffy said, his voice unusually hard.

"Then give me three days. If I have not returned by then, do as you will. This man won't be stopped by even you, despite your strength. You've made yourself and the crew enemies of the government for Nico Robin, but I will not allow you to stoop this far without giving me a chance to stop it."

"Fine. But that man will never hurt you again, big brother."

The candle finally flickered out, sending the two into a silent darkness.

AMCAMCAMCAMCAMCAMC

Sanji knew something was up between the two brothers. It was obvious from the first moment. Mika tried to hide it with his usual flirting and joking but his eyes had changed since the day before. Luffy was more obvious, he seemed to be thinking a lot thought he was easily distracted by the fearful duo. All day Sanji watched the two with a careful eye. It seemed that even the marimo knew something was up. The final straw was at dinner. Mika wasn't eating. Finally having enough, the straw hat chef put down his utensils and slammed his hands on the table, standing up to glare at both brothers.

"Stop it." Sanji said, with a low and dangerous voice. Mika stopped pushing his food around his plate and Luffy paused with his mouth stuffed and swallowed harshly. Conversation around the table halted into shocked silence. "Stop acting like we're idiots. Something is wrong and you're keeping it from us."

"N-no we're not." Luffy said, eyes darting around nervously. Mika rested his hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"You're right. I told Luffy to keep it quiet so there wouldn't be a fuss." Mika said calmly. "I'm leaving."

Protests broke the silence at that, each of the crew, sans Sanji and Zoro, shouting their confusion. Sanji frowned at the look on Mika's face. He looked upset, but determined.

"It's not for forever." Mika said, voice rising to be heard over the protests. They went quiet again. "It's only for three days. Some friends of mine have gotten into some trouble and I need to bail them out."

"Can't we help you, if it's that simple?" Nami asked. Mika shook his head.

"This is my problem. I told Luffy that if I'm not back in three days, feel free to come back me up. However, it will not get to that. I can protect myself and my friends."

"Are these the same friends that your brother was talking about?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I owe them a debt, even if they are my friends. They helped me get out of a tight spot and now it's my turn." Mika said. Sanji felt a bit of discomfort pass through him at the mention of his friends but brushed it aside.

"Three days?" Zoro asked. Mika nodded and the swordsman scoffed, taking a swig from his sake. "Make it two or we're coming with."

Mika spluttered in surprise as the rest of the crew nodded the agreement. He frowned in confusion as he looked at them and shook his head in exasperation . "Fine, but nothing will go wrong."

"You say that now." Usopp said, ominously. Chopper chirped in his agreement.

"When do you leave?" Sanji asked.

"Tomorrow, I guess. Now that you all know and we're close enough, I might as well get it over with." Mika shrugged.

Two days later, the crew set off to find Mika, who had yet to return or send word.

 _ **-Interlude-**_

" _Can you fight?"_

" _I dunno, I nevew did." Mika said, scrunching up again._

" _Then we can teach you and you'll be on my crew!"_

Two weeks later, Mika lamented as he still failed to beat even Luffy. The older two were capable fighters and Mika always went down. However, he kept in his tears. These boys basically took him in and he didn't want to repay that with whining. Aside from fighting, he found himself bonding with the boys in other ways. While Ace and Sabo were strong for their age, they still got hurt from time to time and Mika was allowed the chance to show off his skills in the art of healing. His cooking wasn't too bad either and he gave pointers to Sabo.

Mika soon found himself to be one of them. He even met Makino, who gave him some new clothes. He tried to refuse, content with his brother's shirt. However the shirt was torn easily and no longer wearable. The new clothes fit better anyway and she helped shorten the length of the necklace so it was easier to wear without breaking the chain. That necklace was his only treasure and the others easily learned not to mess with it.

" _Give it back!"_

Mika was thrown back into the dirt, hitting his head on a root. Blood began to stain his blue hair quickly but he ignored it, jumping up again. He was already covered in scrapes and cuts by now. His light blue eyes shone with tears as he glared up at the bandit above him.

"What does a kid like you need a necklace like this for?" The bandit sneered, smirking as he held the silver necklace up to his face. "This could get me a pretty good price."

"It's not yours, give it back!" Mika repeated, shouting his throat hoarse.

"A girly piece of jewelry like this? You probably stole this from a high class lady." The bandit said.

"Mika!" Luffy's voice could be heard beyond the clearing that Mika and the bandits stood in.

"No, I didn't, it's mine!" Mika shouted, leaping forward. The bandit drew back easily, drawing his sword. He brought the tip down to Mika's throat, causing the boy to still in fear.

"You're getting annoying, brat." The bandit growled, narrowing his eyes. Mika grabbed the sword with his left hand and flung himself forward to attack the bandit again. Blood seeped from his hand instantly but in vain. The bandit just tossed him back again. "I've had enough of you."

He drew his sword back to strike Mika down permanently but was stopped by three little bodies attacking him and his group. Mika laid there, curled around his furiously bleeding hand and sobbed in pain.

"Mika?" Sabo touched his shoulder, his eyes widening when he saw the amount of blood on the younger boy. "Let me wrap that!"

Mika sniffled, and stilled his tears as Sabo wrapped his hand with a bandage. His head was knocked forward gently and striking silver dropped into his lap. The tears returned when he saw his necklace and he curled his good hand around it and brought it to his chest. Rubbery arms curled around him as he cried.

"Tch, now we have two crybabies." Ace said, though the annoyance was missing from his tone.

"Be more careful, Mika." Sabo lectured, spending too much time on his hand. "We won't always be there to help you. Don't go risking your life when you can get help, though."

"I'll always be there to help Mika!" Luffy declared next to Mika's ear. "If I'm gunna be his captain, then I'll protect Mika!"

 _-Present-_

Mika rolled his aching head to look at the moon, blood obscuring his pain glazed eyes a tad.

' _Follow through with that promise Luffy. If not for me, then for them._

 _I need you, little brother.'_

 **A/N and here you go! review with any questions/comments/concerns and if you want anything elaborated on, I will do my best to! VOTE ON MY POLL BTW**


	8. Chapter 6: Mika sets off!

**A/N: Whats this? She's updating on time now? lol, no, but really, I speant days writing this and i wanted to do a long chapter exploring my other ocs. They won't show up often after this ark, but yeah. Thanks to those who voted on my poll, and those who didn't, please do! Mika's father will need to show up soon, and I want your guys' input!**

 _Mika rolled his aching head to look at the moon, blood obscuring his pain glazed eyes a tad._

' _Follow through with that promise Luffy. If not for me, then for them._

 _I need you, little brother.'_

-Two Days Earlier-

Mika stood on the Mini Merry, his hair loose under his hat. He'd left the trench coat at home, preparing for a fight. For the first time in months, most of his weapons were displayed obviously where they were once hidden by the coat. Two pistols hung under his arms on holster straps and a rifle was slung across his back, one that he carried rarely. His usual sword rested at his right hip and an arsenal of throwing knives on his left. Another pistol was strapped to his ankle and he had a ammo pouch on his thigh filled with some of Usopp's specially made bombs.

The crew sent him off with teary goodbyes from Usopp and Chopper and choruses of good lucks from the rest. Mika teased Sanji for a good luck kiss which the chef had shot down with an unamused stare.

" _Do me a favor, guys, and act like I'm not going off to die. I'll be back before you know it!"_

Mika glared ahead with a determined tilt of the head. The place in the letter wasn't too far and he was expecting to arrive in less than an hour, if the island was the correct one. While he was every sense of the word prepared, Mika felt a sliver of unease crawl up his spine. He had barely gotten away the last time. Dain and the others were really the only reason he escaped.

If they had been captured, Mika feared what that could mean.

" _What's your name, green eyes?"_

" _Dain."_

" _Aw, c'mon, you can give me more than just that. Afterall, not everybody stays-"_

"I stayed because you are on your own and that's not smart for one like yourself." The man was taller than Mika with long black hair and piercing green eyes. A peek of black under his long sleeved button up indicated tattooes. Mika made a face at the statement, looking away.

"You say that like I'm some sort of weakling." He pouted, chin propped up on his hand. "After last night, I'd've thought it was clear I am anything but."

"You got drunk off your ass and fought against the bandits of this island as if they personally offended you and promptly passed out in my arms." Dain said stiffly. Mika continued to pout, falling sideways onto his back. His blue hair was strewn across the white sheets and the pout melted into a frown.

"Did you get any sleep, macho man, or did you watch over me like I was gonna drown in the sheets?" Mika snarked.

"From what I've seen of you, that seems more of a possibility than not." Dain said dryly. "I did sleep."

Mika made a face and sat up, his hair draping over his shoulder as he looked around. The hotel room had two beds and the other one was made meticulously. His beloved hat was sitting on the bedpost at the end of the bed with his jacket. Mika tensed, not remembering taking it, or his weapons off. He could still feel some of the more hidden ones pressing uncomfortably into his skin, so this Dain guy hadn't found all of them.

"You keep a lot of weapons on you. Afraid you'll be attacked?" Dain asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

"I like to be prepared for any situation." Mika replied, tensely. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked at Dain with his head cocked sideways. "Who are you anyway?"

"I told you." Dain said, raising an eyebrow. Mika rolled his eyes.

"I meant what do you do, and what do you want?" Mika rephrased.

"I'm a chef for hire." Dain said, simply. "And I don't want anything."

"Yeah, right." Mika said, standing up. He picked up his jacket and slipped it on, turning his back to the other man. "Well, I have a ship to catch."

"Not gonna stay?" Dain asked. Mika picked up his fedora and stared at it for a moment. "From what I've heard, you only arrived yesterday and your ship needs a week for the compass to reset."

"It's not my ship." Mika smirked, placing the hat on his head. "I'm a ship hopper."

"That's a safe practice." Dain said, dryly.

"Hey, I can take care of myself." Mika paused and made a face. "Last night aside. To be fair, I was in a drinking contest and won a quite amount of belli."

"Right." Dain said. Mika turned around to look at him and bowed.

"Thank you for making sure I was safe." Mika said, before straightening up. "But I must go."

He picked up a bag that was set next to the bed that was clearly full of his weapons and started for the door.

" _Just so you know, none of the ships at port are set to leave for the next five days."_

Mika's eyes narrowed as the island came closer and he shifted his weight to take control of the wheel. The boat took a slow right turn toward a more unpopulated part. It was a calm day, the waters were perfect for sailing thanks to Wind. In no time at all, he made it to the shore, where he jumped out onto the sand. He dragged the Mini Merry up the beach a little ways and but some of the nearby large leaves on top to hide it. Once that was all over, and he double checked his weapons, he started into the trees.

" _What're you doing?"_

"Jeez!" Mika jumped in surprise, placing a hand over his rapidly beating heart. "Don't you know not to sneak up on people?"

"Sorry." The strange teen, a boy hardly older than Mika himself, smiled, unapologetically. "So, what're you doing?"

"Paying my respects." Mika said, voice still a little irritated as he turned back to the island spirit he'd been conversing with. Like he had for an hour now, he was sat, criss cross with his hands placed non threateningly on his knees. His hair was in it's customary bun, but his fedora was placed respectfully next to him on the ground.

"To?" The boy pestered, looking around with a curious frown. He had short, chestnut brown hair and grey eyes and he wore a cotton button up with work pants and suspenders, likely on his way to work, or ditching it. From the looks of the boy, most likely the latter.

"The island's spirit. I ate the Spirit Spirit fruit." Mika said, with a sigh. He gave the patient island spirit an apologetic look. The island spirit, an elderly man with a simple, kind mask over his eyes, smiled and nodded his head and stood. Mika watched him go before closing his eyes in relief. The last island's spirit was a bitch.

"That's cool!" The boy exclaimed, sitting with a plop to Mika's left. "I'm Mikey, by the way. I'm training to be a shipwright under my uncle! But, don't tell him I'm here, I'm ditching work for a few hours."

"Mika, Jack of Trades. If you want to be a shipwright, then why are you skipping?"

"Uncle wants me to fix all these stupid, boring ships." Mikey pouted, crossing his arms across his chest, defiantly. "I don't want to be stuck on an island, fixing merchant ships everyday like him. I want to travel all over the grand line on a ship!"

Mika's lips twitched upward a little, touching his locket. That sounded a lot like his Mother. "Why don't you?"

"He won't let me leave." Mikey said, his pout deepening. "Papa owed him a lot of money. See, he's not really my uncle, but he wants me to call him that. Papa died a while back in an accident involving an old ship that shouldn't even been floating. Uncle wants me to work for him until I finish paying."

"How about I talk to him? I bet you could be let go of the debt, no son should pay his father's mistakes." Mika said, thinking back on Ace. He stood up, dusting off his fedora.

" _Really?!"_

"Thank you." Mika bowed respectfully to the island spirit in front of him. The older woman looking spirit nodded in return, her mask covering the left side of her face with a nice design. "I'll head onward, if you can, please follow shortly. I appreciate all of your help."

The spirit smiled behind her hand, nodding once, again before disappearing into the trees. Some spirits were stronger than others, but the most an island spirit can do is dry up lakes and ponds, let plants die and activate even the most dormant volcanoes and the like. This one was rather weak, unfortunately, and would only be able to soften the ground for his falls and clear a path. Nevertheless, it was a good help. He started into the direction that she had pointed him in.

" _You're going the wrong way!"_

Mika looked upward, toward the direction of the voice. A tall man in a black shirt and pants was laying across a sturdy branch, a leg dangling as he stared at the sky.

"What do you mean?" Mika called up, a hand shielding his eyes from the glaring sun. There weren't many trees in this area and he could see a town in the near distance, the way he was heading.

"If you're headed townward, you're going the wrong way." The man reiterated. "Follow the sunset and you'll arrive shortly. Be sure to make it to town before night, though."

"Oh. Thanks!" Mika called. He started to follow the directions, but paused. "Wait, what's that way then?"

"An illusion to keep away pirates and thieves." The man drawled with a sigh.

"Well, how do you know I'm not either?" Mika asked, cocking his head sideways. The man snorted.

"Like you could be. I ate the truth truth fruit, I can see you for who you really are." The man said. "You're not here to pillage the town."

"Ok, then. But just to let you know, you're wrong." Mika said. Pride was the reason he said this, he did train all his life for one thing after all. "I'm a pirate, part of what will be my brother's crew in nine months."

"Seriously?" The man finally moved, sitting up to stare at him incredulously. "Why? You aren't a person who kills or hurts others for the fun of it, and you help when you can. You do realize that is the opposite of a pirate, right?"

"Nah, I think you're wrong again." Mika said, following the man with his gaze as the other dropped down from the tree. "A pirate is someone who is free from the government and laws. Pirates are the freest of free people, and I'm going to help my brother become greater than that: he'll be the Pirate King!"

"You're strange." The man deadpanned, leaning against the tree. "My name is Kyoya, yours?"

"Bree D. Mika, Jack of All Trades! Look for my bounty in a year, I'm sure I'll have one." Mika boasted, grinning.

" _Believe me, I will."_

Mika stood crouched on top of the hill, watching for movement in the mansion close by. The dip of the hill went into the front yard that was heavily guarded. The back was just as defended. His friends should be in the basement somewhere. Mika glanced up and grimaced. Looks like his two day rescue lost twelve hours. It took longer to get here than he thought.

A sharp pain exploded at the back of Mika's head and he fell forward, eyes falling shut. Everything went black.

AMCAMCAMCAMCAMC

"Captain."

Mika's nose twitched in irritation, eyebrows pinching turned his head to the side, but stopped the movement, hissing as the pain in the back of his head spiked.

"Yo, Cap, wakey wakey!" A familiar singsong voice came from his left. Memories flooded Mika's mind suddenly and he sat up, his eyes flying open.

He was in a cell, that was the first thing he noticed. The next was the seastone collar around his neck. The cells were dark with tall bars and a door at one end. He was sat on a hard bed, the only furniture in the cell, and he noted that there were few, small windows. A little snicker came from his left and he looked over in confusion.

"Wow they must've hit you really hard!" A familiar brunette cackled, grinning. The past few months had seen no real change in Mikey. His usual outfit was all torn and dirty, though. To the left of Mikey was another cell, where Mika could see Kyoya laying on the bed similar to their first meeting.

"How did you guys get caught?" Mika said without preamble. His eyes hardened into a glare as he added, "And don't call me Captain."

"After we split up with you, we were headed back to our islands, but he had a back up plan." Dain's cool baritone started and Mika turned to see him in the cell to his right. The older man was leaning against the wall on the bed, one knee folded for his arm to rest on. "He suspected you'd have someone, or some people, rescue you. After you managed to slip away, he sent his men after us to lure you out. I'm guessing he'll keep us here to keep you in line."

"Shit." Mika sighed, falling back to lay down and look at the ceiling. "Well, my brother will be on his way tomorrow if I don't show up. And I don't want to have to rely on him, so any thoughts on how to get out?"

As soon as the words left his lips, he seized, electricity flowing through his body. He cried out in both pain and surprise and tried to curl up around his stomach. Cries of "Captain" came from the other three cells. The pain stopped as suddenly as it had started and Mika was left gasping.

"Well, now, no talk of leaving me so soon, pet." The voice was light hearted, yet cruel and oh-so familiar. Mika winced as he sat up again to glare at the man entering the large room from a door on the right. The man hadn't changed either, his pale pink hair still short, blue eyes piercing, and the cocky attitude in his form.

"Kyo." Mika greeted, voice tight. His body spazzed as the electricity came again, but this time, he was able to keep the cries in.

"Tch, I thought you'd learn by now." Kyo said, raising an eyebrow. He released the button and Mika's body relaxed. Mika gripped his fist tight to keep them from twitching. "You must call me master."

Mika kept his mouth shut, glaring at Kyo with all the hatred of his being. He had one day before his brother and crew rescues him from this hellhole.

He could survive for one day.


	9. Interlude: Disaster at Grey Terminal!

Interlude #2:

The Grey Terminal was sunny as four little boys ran around, looking for salvageable trash. Ace stayed close to Luffy to make sure the youngest wouldn't get in trouble and Sabo and Mika had split up a half an hour back. Mika was set on his search, ignoring those around him. He'd heard what had happened with Bluejam and was avoiding anyone who could be part of that crew. There wasn't much that could be saved, but he found some pieces of wood that they could use.

The sounds of a fight drew his attention from scavenging, and he recognized the sound of Sabo's voice. Mika dropped the boards and ran to the noise, his trusty pipe in hand. He came late to the party; Ace and Luffy had already arrived. He announced his entrance with a pipe to a pirate's head as he landed next to Luffy.

"Nobody can take on all four of us at once. I don't care if they are pirates!" Ace said, grinning.

"That's right! We beat that big ol' tiger, so guys are nothing!" Luffy shouted in agreement.

"Yeah? Just try me." A pirate responded, clearly not believing them.

"I know how we can wrap this one up fast." Ace said. "Let's go straight for the captain."

"Yeah!" Luffy shouted. All four boys began charging, readying their weapons.

Mika ran forward, taking down any pirate that crossed his path. He dodged blows from them, and sending blows back. Those who attacked Luffy had no effect and Sabo and Ace were too good at dodging to be hit. Soon all four were running at Bluejam with their pipes raised. That's when the pirate captain pulled out the gun and fired, nearly shooting Ace in the foot. The four split up, hiding behind various items.

"Alright, kiddos, just give up nice and easy." Bluejam said, his gun poised.

"We never give up, ya hear me?" Ace argued. Mika yelped as he, along the others, were picked up and restrained by more pirates. His shirt choked him from the hold on it, until Mika squirmed enough that it wasn't a problem.

"Let me down!" Mika shouted, flailing his limbs, even after his pipe was knocked out of his hands. The other boys made similar noises of distress and annoyance.

"Leave us alone!" Sabo shouted, struggling. He let out a surprised sound, eyes widening as a group approached the pirates.

These men wore green jumpsuits with black masks that had a silver device over their mouth and nose. In their hands they carried rifles. They were a large number but one stood out. A noble man, as noted from his formal dress, walked among them. He had long black hair and a mustache. With a jolt, Mika recognized him to be the man who called out Sabo's name in the Square. This was Sabo's father.

"It appears I have arrived just in time." The man said, looking around with an aloof gaze.

"Crap, it's my dad!" Sabo said.

"Don't worry, I didn't harm a hair on his noble head." Bluejam said, smirking. He looked at the pirate holding Sabo and addressed him. "Bring him."

"Don't you dare!" Sabo resumed his struggle with fervor.

"Hey no!" Ace shouted.

"Leave him alone!" Mika shouted as he began to struggle again.

"Those other boys," Sabo's father started, "They're the ones that tempted Sabo with a life of debauchery and wickedness."

"Give him back, you jerk!" Luffy shouted.

"What do you mean give him back, you filthy rat? Sabo is my son, which means that he's obligated to live on the path that I have prepared for him." He said. He pointed at Mika, Ace, and Luffy. "You should be ashamed, steering him into the life of a petty thief! You're all nothing but wannabe thugs. Why did you do it? For my money?"

"Screw your damn money!" Ace shouted. For his answer, he was slammed into the ground.

"Ace!" Mika screamed, his eyes starting to tear up with frustration. Blood splashed on Sabo's father's face.

"You stupid pirate! Quit knocking that kid around so carelessly!" He snapped, using a handkerchief to wipe his blood splattered cheek. "You'll get that delinquent's disgusting blood on my nice clothes!"

"Hey, Ace!" Luffy called.

Sabo squirmed, finally slipping through the pirate's grasp. He ran forward to his father. "Stop this, okay? Nobody tempted me to do anything. I only ran away cuz I wanted to!"

"I'll be dealing with you later, son! Go take him!" He said, and on that cue, two pirates stepped forward, grabbing Sabo's shoulders. "Deal with the other three as you see fit."

"Not a problem, sir." Bluejam said. "You've already paid us quite handsomely. We'll make sure these three never bother your boy again. I'll spare you the gory details."

"Wait Bluejam!" Sabo said. "Please don't hurt them! Call them off, Dad, I get it! Please stop!"

"Huh? What do you mean you get it?"

"Don't you dare, Sabo!" Ace demanded.

"I'll do whatever you want me to, okay? I'll live whatever life you've mapped out. Just please, I'm begging you, don't hurt my friends. They've done nothing wrong. I can't stand this. Those three are my brothers."

"Sabo, no." Ace said.

"Oh? If that's what you want, then go home." Sabo's father said. "And promise you'll stop playing pirates with the lowlifes in this trash heap."

Sabo steeled himself and turned.

"No!" Ace yelled and Sabo paused. "Don't do it!"

"Shut up, kid!" The pirate holding him down slammed his head into the ground again.

"Damnit, Sabo! Run away from them, Luffy, Mika, and I can take care of ourselves!" Ace continued. "This is your life, you have to be free!"

"He's right! Don't go!" Luffy shouted.

"Are you going to abandon all of your dreams, just like that? Sabo!"

Sabo began walking again, little noises coming from him like he was crying.

"Sabo!" Luffy screamed.

A small, slightly shiny thing fell from Sabo's pocket, and one of the men stepped on it as they followed him.

"Sabo!" Ace cried.

"Hey, Captain, what do you want us to do with the other ones?" A pirate asked Bluejam.

"We'll take them back to the hideout."

"Ok!"

The two others shouted and antagonized the pirates that surrounded the tied up trio. Mika stayed quiet, his eyes shielded by his hair. He couldn't keep his mind off of Sabo leaving. If he opened his mouth, he was worried he'd start sobbing.

"What do you want from us?" Ace demanded. "You shouldn't have taken us to your hideout, you should've just killed us."

"It must've been awful nice, being a noble. Wouldn't you punks agree?" Bluejam asked. "To them, we're no different than the piles of trash we live in. They just sit back while we do all the dirty work. It's a pretty cushy life your buddy's living in, I'd say."

"You've got no clue what you're talking about." Ace sneered.

"Pirate life is way better than being a stupid noble." Luffy said. "Sabo said so himself!"

"You kids are so hopeless, I can't help feeling bad for you." Bluejam said. "Hey, untie their ropes, and quick."

"Yessir."

"Why do you think a kid of a noble family would run off to a place like Grey Terminal? Didya think he just wanted to make some new friends?" Bluejam asked. Now untied, Mika stood behind his brothers. Luffy growled at the men who were drawing away with the ropes. "He was mocking you and all the other people here, just like adult nobles do when they're feeling bored. Real sorry to break it to you, but that boy's no friend of yours."

"You're lying, Sabo would never pull a stunt like that!" Ace said.

"He's right, he said we were brothers. You heard him!" Luffy added.

"Yeah, guess so. Whatever you kids say." Bluejam said, laughing. "But in any case, you boys aren't going to bother him or his family again, are you? Cuz, if thats the plan, I'd have to take all three of you out, right here and now. If you really think of him as your brother, it'd best for you to leave him alone."

"No, Sabo told us he hates High Town!" Luffy protested.

"If you really care about this Sabo kid, you gotta let him go live his own life. You'll understand when you grow up." Bluejam said. "Anyway, until recently, I've had a bone to pick with you since what happened with Porchemy and out money. But I'm over all that now. In fact, I'm impressed how tough you kids are. Which is why I wanted to ask you something. It might just be worth your while. Thanks to you boys, I'm kinda shorthhanded. So, how would you feel about doing a job for me? Don't worry, it's a short, easy gig. There's actually not much danger involved. On that barrel, there's a map of the Grey Terminal. You just have to take barrels to the places marked with an X. Interested?"

"Okay, sure." Ace said, causing Mika and Luffy to look at him in surprise. "What about pay?"

"I'm not doing it." Mika said, his arms across his chest as he glared at Ace. "You two can do whatever you want, but I'm not doing anything for Bluejam."

"Mika, c'mon, we need the money-"

"I don't care, I'll find another way." Mika said. "I'll even go work in Goa Kingdom or Fusha Village. I et Makino could use the help."

"Fine." Ace said, cutting off any protests from Luffy. Mika nodded.

"I'll be back every now and then to check up on the both of you." Mika promised.

A week later, Grey Terminal went up in flames and Sabo was declared dead by a sobbing Mogra.

 **A/N: Not sure how I feel about this. Don't forget to vote on my poll, and if you have an idea for a character to be his dad, review or pm me**

 **Current Poll Results:**

 **Whitebeard - 1**

 **Shanks - 1**

 **Blackbeard - 0**

 **Roger - 0**

 **OC - 0**

 **Other - 0**


End file.
